


Eclipse Endgame

by Katiekat2435



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekat2435/pseuds/Katiekat2435
Summary: What if the celestial spirits kept their memories from their time under the Eclipse?Just a short one shot of what everyone was thinking at the time, focused on NaLu and Gruvia, all the spirits love their Lucy.





	Eclipse Endgame

Lucy sat up slowly, the only moving thing in the pile of rubble that surrounded her. Looking around she began to panic. What if my friends are gone? Were we too late? She began to think in a panic. Flashes of memory flooded back to her from the fight that had just ended. Having to fight against the celestial spirits that she called family, her guildmates being turned into stars above, Natsu flying into the eclipse celestial king. Her eyes widened. Natsu! Frantically jumping up she saw Erza and Gray a bit away from her, thank god they were alive. Erza was pulling something from the rocks, Lucy held her breath until she saw pink hair began to poke out from behind a boulder, before Erza pulled Natsu up, followed by the celestial spirit king!  
Laughing, Lucy could feel herself visibly relax. They had done it, Natsu was okay. A big flash of light occurred as the world around them changed and healed itself back to the breathtaking place that was more familiar to her than the dark and desolate mess it had just been. As soon as they began to inquire about the fate of their friends, voices called out to them. All at once the friends who had been trapped among the stars came rushing up to them.  
Grey quickly spun around at the sound of Juvia's voice, the ice mage had grown accustomed to having the water mage present because they worked well together. Despite the fact that she could be over the top with her affections and Grey put up a disinterested front even though he truly did care about her, they were a much better team than many would suspect. They worked well together, a much better team than many would suspect. He just wasn’t sure how to express his feelings, and a part of him was terrified to allow someone to get close to him like that. Gray knew loss, it was nothing new to him, but he could not imagine losing Juvia, or any of his guild mates. Despite that, he had just almost lost her. One second they were in perfect sync, him being perfectly aware of her presence next to him as they sent attack after attack to their enemy, and then the light attack came so fast that all he could do was scream her name as he watched Juvia get turned into a constellation above him. Rage filled him, knowing that he hadn’t been able to protect her.  
Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, Juvia tackled Gray in a tight hug. “Gray, my darling! I thought I would have to live my life in the stars without you!” Gray chuckled and replied, but made no move to push her off, “Real heroes don’t twinkle” He enjoyed being this close to the woman who confused his emotions but if he told her that he was worried she might just fall over and die of happiness. Smiling fondly while no one was looking, Gray allowed himself to relax and focus in on the water mage’s breathing and the warmth of her body against his.  
As their friends rejoined them and everyone had their own reunions, only one person was on Natsu’s mind: Lucy. Making a beeline for her, he couldn’t help but smile watching her hug everyone and smile happily. Noticing him walking towards her, Lucy’s smile grew. “Natsu! That was amazing! You’re not hurt, are you? I knew we could beat him.” Lucy was high energy as she spoke, looking him over and inspecting him for any injuries or sign of sickness from traveling inside of the eclipse spirit king.  
“I’m fine! Don’t worry, really.” Natsu hesitated and looked at her. Feeling his gaze, she lifted her eyes to meet his before uttering his name. He whispered, “I’m just happy to see you smiling again.” He whispered. Seeing Lucy cry was something that he hated more than not knowing where Igneel was. He didn’t think that it was possible, but anytime the blonde wizard was hurt or cried, he wanted to take on the whole world just to dry her eyes and see her smile. Lucy blushed and looked down to where her hand rested on his chest during her inspections. “Thank you.” She smiled wide as she looked back up to him  
New voices and shouts of greeting caused Lucy to take a step back from the dragon slayer, looking down the path to see the zodiac spirits approaching them. Before anyone could say a word, Lucy was barreling towards them at full speed before jumping into the arms of Virgo. She would hug everyone in a minute, but the pink haired maiden was foremost on her mind as they had to fight on multiple occasions. “Virgo! I’m sorry, I never wanted to fight you, and I never want you to think that I view you as a servant,” she cried out, “You are my friends and my family. All of you are!” Pulling back from Virgo, but keeping their hands intertwined she looked at the rest of her spirits who were looking at the group with immense guilt.  
“You shouldn’t apologize Lucy,” began Loke as he stepped forward, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face, “We caused you pain. We attacked you all and terminated our contracts. I couldn’t stop, it was like I was watching myself, but I wasn’t really in control.”  
Around him the spirits continued to look ashamed, Virgo held Lucy’s hands tightly in her own and kept her face down and hidden. Aquarius couldn’t bring herself to look at Lucy. The water bearer had always argued with her celestial wizard, made fun of her for not having a boyfriend, and was annoyed by her daily, but she would never hurt Lucy. She had watched the girl grow up, saved her life, she loved the blonde wizard, and now she has caused the girl actual pain. Clenching her jaw to hold back the tears that threatened to fall she closed her eyes and turned her face towards to ground.  
Lucy smiled warmly towards the celestial beings. “It wasn’t your fault. A dark magic had taken hold of every one of you. You guys mean the world to me, I’m just so incredibly glad that you’re all safe and back to normal.” She turned to Virgo and lifted the girls chin so that they were eye to eye. Virgo was crying silently, tears rushing down her face. “Lucy…” She began, but before she could say anything else a sob escaped her and Lucy once more drew her into a hug.  
Once Virgo calmed down, she slowly pulled away from her friend and pulled her gate key out of the pocket of her apron. “I got this back, but I don’t want to have it. My key belongs to you, please will you have me by your side again, to call on whenever you feel?”  
Lucy beamed as she took the key from Virgo and cradled it to her. “I will always want you by my side” One by one the other spirits gave their keys back to Lucy and hugged her. Natsu smiled as he watched them all. Things were how they should be, but one more thing needed to be done.  
“Hey Loke! Don’t you forget how I totally kicked you in the dust earlier!” Natsu called out while walking over to his friend with a goofy yet mischievous smile.  
“Yes, I guess that is payback for when I totally beat you the day before” Loke replied with a sly grin.  
“That was a cheap shot! You sucker punched me!”  
Loke let out a loud laugh and Natsu could see him relaxing, letting go of the guilt that was trying to cloud his mind. “Anytime you want to go again dragon slayer, I’ll be there.” Loke rested his hand on Natsu’s shoulder as the fire wizard copied his motion with a smile.  
A bright light appeared in the sky as everyone turned to see the celestial spirit king standing giant above them. “My old friend, you have risked everything to save us all. The bravery shown by you and your friends never fails to bring a smile to my face. Thank you.”  
Everyone smiled and looked at each other. They had all fought hard, but they had once again succeeded in their task to restore balance. They began to glow as the spirit king returned them to their own worlds. “I’ll call on you real soon!” shouted Lucy with a smile before returning to Earth land completely.


End file.
